


Never Again

by vocaloidzoro



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst?, But no, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH i'm too tired for this, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, cuz y'know when i get naked in the bathroom the shower gets turned on, here, i did it, i'm sorry no promises, i'm working on other stuff, k i'm gonna stop now, karmagisa - Freeform, like my shower-catherine, maybe i'll put in angst in the tag, that calls me, there, this fic will waste your time, this is...idk what to say about this, unedited, waste, what do i do with my life, woooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocaloidzoro/pseuds/vocaloidzoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa walked out one day. He never came back. Slight OOC, Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MARVELOUS ASSCLASS. I also apologize for the grammar mistakes...I'm really tired and I'm too lazy to edit this...

* * *

Karma and Nagisa had been through alot. Whether it was watching your teacher die, handling your best friend's tentacles and forcibly kissing her, or your freaking love life with the occasional trolling of takaoka sensei fucking shit up again. Either way, both were always content.

Karma had become a successful bureaucrat, and Nagisa had become an assassin. Both with unusual work hours, you could say they always had their hands full with few time to rest. But that doesn't mean they didn't take some time for recuperation.

They sat on the sofa in the dusty apartment. Karma lazily played with the tufts in Nagisa's hair, and Nagisa was just...well...siting there. His phone buzzed and dinged, making Nagisa slightly jump out of his resting position. "Another proposal?" Karma asked the bluenette, peering into his eyes.

"Oh-Uh, yeah! But it won't take long, I swear!" Nagisa quickly replied. "Not like the last trip? You were gone for...69 days!" Nagisa looked at Karma as the redhead just stuck out his tongue. "Really, Karma?"

"Well, hey! Two weeks is too long in my book, so 69 days it is!"

"Like I said, it won't take long!" "Then you'd better get me a freaking souvenier if you're gone too long. I have to be near Terasaka 24/7 and I'm starting to get bored of controlling that rambling politic."

"Okay, Okay. Geese, I'll get you something. If I'm gone too long to your fancy, just message me and tell me what you want." Nagisa deadpanned before replying, "Anyway, I leave tomorrow!"

* * *

It was raining the next day. It looked as if the sky had given up on life. Nagisa stepped out for his job, but Karma never really waited in order to see Nagisa return. He never came back on his own.

A week after Nagisa had left, Karma had left several messages on Nagisa's phone.

[Yo, you there?]

[I'm bored. :p]

[I swear Terasaka looks more like Jean from Attack on Titan...but he sure doesn't have the brains of Jean.]

[Eating some acorn ramen, remember when we made that at the school festival back in Eighth Grade?]

[oh well, you're probably busy.]

More than a week later, Karma kept on sending Nagisa messages, it was past the amount of time it took Nagisa to accomplish a job at max. He was getting far beyond bored...and paranoid.

[how's the job, when will you be back?]

[Terasaka has a weird ass.]

[don't ask me how I know this.]

[Oh yeah]

[You know that deal we made where I would get something if you weren't back?]

[I want something random.]

[Like maybe a teddy bear or some weird shit.]

[idk, you don't have to get it, I just feel like it. :p]

[I've always liked your hair, y'know?]

[It's so soft…]

[which is why you need to get your ass over here soon so I can touch it again.]

[you getting these messages?]

[Because I feel like you've been ignoring them.]

* * *

Nagisa finally pinpointed the target's final location after chasing him several times, never given the opening he needed. He was at a disadvantage for the past two weeks. When he was given the request from his client, there weren't any details, no weaknesses, no name, no appearance, nothing other than the job occupation. However, even though he had found the location, he wasn't able to find out what the man looked like, everyone looked exactly the same. The mansion didn't even acknowledge the head of the manor, and this, made it annoying for Nagisa. He had originally planned to dress as a maid, but, someone had leaked some shit against him. They evidently changed everything to butlers. And even though he could dress as a butler, the mansion had high standards in your physique, and unfortunately for Nagisa, his body didn't cut the cake. But now, finally able to find out who the target was, Nagisa was deeply satisfied. Now, if only he had his phone that he had lost a week ago…

" _Karma may have called or left a few messages_ " Nagisa thought, " _He's probably mad I haven't been answering…_ " While Nagisa was clouded in these inferred possibilities, a pair of hands had grabbed him from behind. Nagisa couldn't move, grasped in a tight arm lock around his neck.

"ngh" The target was blurring out of his vision, the floor felt like it was swaying viciously beneath him..

"Nice, how about an A for effort?" The pursuer spat out as Nagisa's body fell limply on the floor.

* * *

"Well...what do we do now?"

A bulky man asked, clutching the blue hair ripped out of his victims scalp.

"You've got his phone, right? We were supposed to deliver ultimate payback for the big T."

* * *

It had been a year since Karma had seen Nagisa, he had given up waiting. No one came to visit his apartment, however he somehow still got messages from Nagisa. He kept asking Nagisa if he would come back, but then again, he didn't want to restrain Nagisa.

**[Hey Karma]**

[What do you need, Nagisa?]

**[I'm coming back today, Karma-kun]**

[Pft, did you remember that thing you were going to get me?]

**[Souvenier, right?]**

The doorbell rang with a startling buzz. Karma slowly walked over to the door, preparing himself to see an aged Nagisa he hadn't been able to see for a year. Opening up the door, he found a package. "Must be coming later on," Karma thought as he started to open the package with a kitchen knife. Blue tufts of hair scattered from the box, along with note puffed out, stained in blood read; "You got what you wanted." This was not Nagisa's handwriting. He was never coming back. Never again was Nagisa going to walk through that door.

* * *

A/N: Well...this was a poorly written fanfic...but I'm too lazy to edit right now so...maybe in like a year or two when my writing improves...and yes, I am sorry for killing Nagisa...I felt like I should do it since if I didn't it would turn into complete fuckery...like in the beginning I was holding back the restraint of going into a crack fic...well...this is what happens when I write a serious fic...and yes, I did edit this slightly when reposting on this website... Originally I was going to go full Clannad on this story and make it so Nagisa had died and Karma knew that...then he would receive a teddy bear a week later like the awesomeness of that one chick in Clannad who asked her parents for a teddy bear and then they died in a plane crash...but then I started writing down this plot because I wanted to leave it up to the readers mind if Nagisa had died or not.


End file.
